walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero The God Of the Eclipse, the legendary Lunar god who in ages past people clamed tryed to eat the sun during an eclipse. Zero was without a doubt the antagonist in the walfasverse (and most sideverses) and fequently invades with his army of moon rabbits (its about once a week (Not literally mind you)). Personalities Zero has two personalities, Ren Zero Pendragon and Zero Kazami. Ren belives strongly that the world must be united ether by him or against him. He is a polite, kind individual, normally, but is incredibly skilled at planning to the point that he can manipulate events to suit his grand designs. He is shown the be very caring: whether it is to his friends, the moon rabbits that worship him, or his family, he has shown great compassion and cares about them. And after the eclipse, he chose to let his foes heal their wounds and rebuild, rather than attempt another attack. Ren has a strong belief that others should not have to suffer for his own personal disputes, and often takes oppenets head on rather than send his army to deal with them if it's a personal matter. Zero Kazami is often mistaken for a completely insane psychopath. Although he has inherited Yuka's sadim, he has been shown to be very polite at times. Zero Kazami, often refered to as "Yuka Mode," prefers to do things spontaniously, rather than wait for one of Ren's plans to reach fruition. This rashness, and his sadism, have made him more feared than Ren. Pre Reboot History Originally Born as Ren Zero Pendragon to Mordred Pendragon and James Pendragon in Scotland, he inherited his mother's ears. Because of this, he had to hide them when ever he went out in public. He lived a happy life for most of it, but kept to himself becouse of fear of his ears being noticed, and often used tape to keep them from poping out. In the original timeline, he met and befriended Paul Miller. However, James, being a good teacher, kept questioning management and was blacklisted, making finding work very hard. As time went on, both Mordred and James tried to hide this problem from their son, but it began to take its toll. Eventually, when Mordred decided to come out of hiding to talk with the people who had blacklisted her husband, Ren's maternal great grandfather/mother Zero Arthur Pendragon spoke to him. Having seen its decendant's troubles, it offered Ren a means to help, in the form of the Chaos Blade. Once Ren grasped the blade's hilt, all the paranoia and insanity that had been building was unleashed, and in his maddness, he not only slew those who had made his family suffer, but killed both his parents. Paul and his friends then discovered the slaughter. Although they fought, Ren had been taught by his mother, and to his friend's surprise, proved more than a match for him. A moment of opportunity came when Ren noticed what he had done to his parents, asking his friend to stop him. Paul unleashed everything on Ren, and the attack shattered him In two, the more emotional half taking the blade and disappearing, vowing to make a new better world, while Ren was taken to the hospital. Life of Zero Kazami The more emotional half made its way to Gensokyo by its own means, where it was soon intercepted by Yuka. After some time, Yuka managed to calm it by infusing a portion of her essence into it, and so Zero Kazami was born, Zero being the only name the half had. Mima had noticed the missing part of Zero, and created black Zero as a fake personality to fill it. Some time later, black Zero made his way to the underground, where he ecountered the hell raven Utsuho. The two quickly bonded over their shared desire to take over the world. This was short lived as the apearence of a group of heroines caused Chaosblade to get imbedded into Zero's skull, killing him. Fearing what Utusho would do should she find him dead, Orin and Yuugi went to the moon to claim the last vial of the Hourai Elixer. In return for also taking the emo moon rabbit Shizumu, they acquired this vial and threw it into a crater with Zero's corpse. At this point, many people from the future attempted to warn them to remove Chaosblade from Zero before returning him to life, one attempt only failing due to Zero himself showing up from the future, as well. The elixir reacted with Zero's cursed blood of Pendragon and Chaosblade, resulting in him emerging as a immortal Dragon. Zero soon gained a servent in the form of the oni Gishi, and made several attempts at taking over the world, to mixed success. Eventually, Reimu got fed up and planted a fake story to scare him off. Zero, believing the story to be true, moved his operations to the moon, where much to his surprise the moon rabbits quickly took to him, calling him the god of the eclipse. At this point, his relationship with Utsuho had gotten to the point where they had conceived a child, Kaosu. Zero then proceeded to attempt once more to take over the world, now with the aid of Rikka, a moon rabbit miko, and her sister Sencha, a moon rabbit maid. While his attempts where thwarted, Zero began looking into the legends of the god of the eclipse, and desired to obtain the powers of light and darkness. To do this, Zero unleashed the darkness in Seth Bird, and gained the light from several Lantern Rings. However, during the serch for light, Chaosblade revealed that it was actually the creation of Zero Arthur Pendragon, Zero's ancestor and the Lord of Chaos. Though Zero defeated the evil essence of the weapon, he was now without a blade. Using the blood of the yama Bob, the essence of light and darkness, as well as a portion of his own soul, Zero created a new blade, LunarEdge, with which he would bring forth his master plan, the Eclipse. Life of Ren Zero Pendragon After awakening in the hospital, Ren was informed of his parents' deaths by a doctor (actually Yukari in disguise, since she owed Mordred a favor). Ren, remembering his mother's words, fled the hostpital without saying goodbye to his friends, thus saving them from being noticed by his grandmother Cynthess. Moving to Japan, Ren encountered Maribel Han (Yukari in her human form) and Renko Usami. Finding solice in Mary's tales of Gensokyo, he joined the Ghostly Field Club, and for many years lived an unevental life. Then, the Eclipse happened... The Eclipse Zero Kazami unleashed the entire Lunar Army on all the nations of the world. The Lunari's speed and tecnological advantage allowed him to conquer many countriess. During the attack on Japan, Ren caught a glimpse of Zero, and began to peice things together, while Renko decided that she wanted to see Gensokyo for herself before the world ended, allowing Maribel to bring her to Gensokyo and later accepting the truth of her friend's identity, giving Yukari the warm embrace of a true friend. Meanwhile, both Paul and the assassin Miki Bandy attacked Zero directly, having been shown how to reach him by a cloaked figure. But just as it looked like they had the upper hand, Zero created a permanent eclipse of the sun, giving him more than enough power to quickly defeated them both. At this point General Blandy, Miki's uncle, intercepted Zero's dragon form and held him back at the cost of his life. Ren succeded in getting into Gensokyo though the Hakurei Barrier, but was knocked unconscious and taken to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to recuperate by Sakuya, returning to the shrine just as Zero led his all out offensive on Gensokyo. Ren was reunited with Paul and bitten by Flandre. As Paul went to face Dragon Zero, the cloaked figure returned, telling Ren he knew what he must do. As Ren lept on a motorcicle, all the combatants opened a path for him and he lunged at Zero, grabbing him so Paul could make one final attack that seemingly destroyed them both. One Again What no one knew is that the blast hadn't killed Ren and Zero but recombined them. Ren absorbed the black Zero while sharing the body with Zero Kazami. Ren awoke on a different plane of reality and began referring to himself as Zero, finding it a more intimidating name. He soon learned about how to travel between realities, eventually landing on what used to be the plane of Mirridon, now referred to as New Pyrexia. Upon learning of the cursed blood of Pendragon, the silver golem Karn gave Zero several artifacts, including the indestructable metal Darksteel, in hopes that his blood could find a cure for phyrexis. Zero asked Karn to open a portal to his world's past and lept though. Zero arived on the moon thousands of years before the Lunarians had settled there. While he was living in a crater, a group of moon rabbits being chased by kitsune disturbed him. Zero emerged in his dragon form and consumed the kitsune, causing the moon rabbits to revere him and ultimately worship him as a god. When the Lunarians came, Zero greeted them and helped in the founding of the capital, but had to leave later to make sure events went as he had remembered, taking up a cloak to hide his face. During this time, he discovered an ancient prophecy about the end of the world in 2012. Despite potentially being able to cause a better outcome, Zero chose to allow events to transpire as he remembered, considering the risk of damaging the timestream too great. Once the Eclipse was over, the cloaked figure emerged in the lunar palace and revealed himself to be Zero, the true God of the Eclipse. After uplifting the Moon Rabbits and leaving them to rebuild, Zero transformed himself back into Ren and began working in the SDM as a butler for a year. Among the mansion's staff, only Meiling, a dragon herself, and the telepathic fairy Joy West were able to discern his true identity. Once the year was over, Ren (as Zero) unleashed another attack. Having seen that the world was still divided, Ren has concluded that it would be easly taken over by some extra dimensional threat like he had seen while planeswalking, and concluded that it must be united as one, ether by him or against him. New timeline Zero was the 3rd Lunar god that emerged, appering when the moon first eclipsed the sun. The being the governs the balance between light and dark he quickly got about stopping the bickering Light and kurayami. As life began to emerge on the earth the presence of Zero began to give a terror as there life giving sun was seemignly randomly being devoured by this dragon. When yokai began to emerge on the moon the rabbits running from others began to shelter in Zero's domane and he indeed scared off there predators eventualy becoming their patron deity. Eventualy when the lunarians arrived Zero conviced the other lunar gods to welcome them, hopeing that with their help they could make earth a utopia, but soon he and their leader fell out becouse of his desire for isolationism. The two eventualy came to blows but Tsukiyomi emerged victoriuse thanks to powerfull artifacts and sealed the god in his old shrine while the other 4 retreated to theirs. Millenia later after the earth lunar war a secret mission appollo 18 arrived to investigate a region that the lunarian forces did not go near. Finding the entrance of the shrine they opened it, but becouse of the raw power contained the two asstranaughts died, one of which was dakuaisu's father. Rather than assult the lunarians directly and retake his throne Zero decided to wait, using knolege of the previuse timeline he began a long plan to remove all the sacred artifacts that allowed tsukiyomi to imprison him, biding his time he used the destruction of the shrine by tenshi to sneek into gensokyo unnoticed and created a new black Zero to pose as him with the intent that yorihime would use him to attempt to gain power as a puppet ruler. The eclipse went perfectly too late did anyone realize that all sides were being manipulated, during the chaos Zero returned to the moon, reunited his kin the lunar gods and working with his most loyal servent gishi, Zero retook the weakned moon, and announced the unification of all that lived on the moon as the new lunar empire, allowing the heroes that had helped his rise to power to leave unharmed. Powers Zero is both a god and a dragon, one of the Lunar pantheon. Zero maintains the balance of light and darkness and can use both to great effect. Zero is imensely powerful, able to unleash devastaing magical and physical attacks. The Kazami personality is capable of unleashing raw power and enough strength to level armies, attacking with such raw force and savagry that he cannot be stopped. Ren, however, has proven to be a master planner, choosing well placed strikes, and subtly manipulating events to his own ends. Both are capable of going into their true dragon form, increasing their power greatly beyond what they can normally do. As the god of the eclipse Zero has access to both Light and darkness types of attacks and abilitys, often using them at the same time (think ikaruga) but has also been witnessed to using the power of order, a side effect of that is some spirits mistake him for a yama. Zero is not without weaknesses though, as a god who represents order and balance he is weak to chaos related powers. I should be noted this is a double edged sword as he also strong to chaos both powers rival the other. Though being shown to have a fear of fairys his crippling fear is that of being alone, it is not sure what caused this but he has for a long time shown that he hates being alone. however his greatest weakness is hope, long ago he himself gave up on hope beliveing good change can only come about though his actions. However subconciusly ( or the closest a god can get to that) he still has hope, and cannot bring himself to harm those that represent the hope he clames to have abandond. Goal Originaly Black Zero had a sympol goal, World Domination. When Ren and Zero Kazami merged at the end of the eclipse and becouse the new Zero this goal became more noble, Ren wanted to unite the earth into one force becouse he feared that it would destroy itself otherwise. His plan was ether he would succed in conquring it or the danger he presented would cause old hatreds to be forgotten and the earth to unite against him. However, after the Age of Chaos something has happened, both Zero kazami and Ren Pendragon now are unsure of what they want in life. Ultimitly Zero will set on a new goal, more mad and ambisiuse than ever. He wants to be the supream being, AKA GOD. Trivia *Even if it seems like Ren knew Paul from childhood, he only met Paul in High School. *Despite the intense emnity between Zero and Lilina, Kurisu respects Zero, and in many ways actually agrees with him. It's speculated that Kurisu (and, perhaps by proxy, Yukari) is waiting for Zero to do something decisive that proves he is truly worth supporting. *Zero like all transfomers fans hates Michael bay. *Baby rabbits often sneak into Zero's bed a night and nuzzel into him, this has two side effects. 1 Zero often find them poping out of his clothes at acward times 2 probably makes lilina very jeliuse. *Ren had red eyes at birth, after becoming a god/dragon they changed to blue reptilian eyes Zero kazami still retains the red colour though. *Zero, or more acuratly Ren is actualy the rightfull king of england, being decended from king Arthur himself. Ren has the potentual to weild excalibur but uses his hammer instead. **However a small peice of excalibur given to him by arthur was used in the forging of insania excessum so the hammer could be considered a child of the famus blade. *Despite the emnity between his daughter Lilina and Zero, Kurisu Youseikyo respects Zero and secretly agrees with many of his views on humanity. *Zero is one of the few beings that still remebers the old timeline. He sacrificed alot. Walfas DNA *3.39:Zero:100:0:132:220:168:4:0:0:0:111:97:000000 *3.39:Ren:100:0:132:197:120:4:0:0:0:86:0:2B1800 *3.39:Zero (Kid):50:0:132:274:171:4:65:53:0:0:125:000000 Gallery Zero chibi 2a.png Zero chibi 1a.png Zero chibi 1.png Category:ChaosOverlordZ Category:Villains Category:Dragons